Juliet
by oywiththepeetaalready
Summary: “Hey Juliet. I think you’re fine. You really blow my mind,” he sang softly with a smile. She rolled her eyes as she fought back a grin of her own. Trory Songfic. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I own none of this. I only semi-own the idea because I got the idea to make a fic to this song from a video on YouTube. And I apologize if someone has already done a fic to this. I just had it in my head and had to write it. The song is "Juliet" by LMNT. It's awesome – check it out. (End longest disclaimer ever)

**Summary:** "Hey Juliet. I think you're fine. You really blow my mind," he sang softly with a smile. She rolled her eyes as she fought back a grin of her own. Trory Songfic. Oneshot.

**Important A/N:** Everything up to Madeline's party happened. Tristan and Rory's truce happened but he didn't ask Paris and she never suggested it. It's about a month later and they have a decent friendship. Tristan is SLIGHTLY (I stress slightly) AU. It's what I imagine Tristan would have been like if Rory had given him a chance. Oh, and Rory and Madeline are decent friends (little AU).

**Hey Juliet**

_Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

Tristan Dugray bobbed his head to the song playing through his headphones with a smile on his face. This was definitely his song. He had his own "Juliet" who wouldn't pay attention. He looked up from his iPod as someone entered the classroom where he sat. Seeing it wasn't her, he went back to his music, now humming lowly. Suddenly there was a slight breeze as a slender brunette passed him and sat down in front of him. Tristan grinned and pocketed his iPod, attempting to ignore the little jump his heart gave, not wanting to be a silly mush.

"Hey Juliet," he said, provoking her slightly.

"Juliet, huh?" she replied without even turning around, but Tristan could hear the smile in her voice. "No more Mary?"

"Not for now. I figure this one fits a bit better," he answered, hoping she hadn't heard his song yet.

She finally faced him and fixed him with a confused look. "May I ask how?"

"You may," he allowed and laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you, O Mighty One."

"Hey, that's better than Major Pain or My Little Annoyance. I'll take it."

This time it was Rory who got a laugh out of his comment. "You have a point. And don't think I'm forgetting about my new nickname here."

Tristan cursed under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear, causing another laugh to escape her. "I'll tell ya what, Juliet. You'll find out by the week's end. I can promise you that."

Rory cocked her head to the side, puzzled, but nodded her agreement. "Fair enough."

"Good. Now see, isn't your life better since you decided we could be friends? I have hardly annoyed you in the past month, if I do say so myself."

Rory grinned and answered, "Yes, yes. You've been very good. I'm impressed." Tristan opened his mouth and she cut him off by holding up her hand. "No, that's not what she said."

Tristan faked a pout. "No fun."

"I'm never fun before coffee."

"Of course," he replied, pulling a Starbucks cup from behind his desk.

Rory's mouth dropped as she took the cup. "Thank you thank you thank you." Tristan smiled at her happiness and watched in amusement as she downed the entire drink. Just then the teacher walked in and both teens forced their attention on the lesson for fifty minutes.

_I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

As the bell rang signaling second period, Tristan breezed past Rory, humming. She watched him, confused, but shrugged her shoulders and made her way down the hall. A new nickname and no 'Tristan-like' remarks after class? This was odd. True, the two had slowly become friends after the whole kissing at Madeline's party thing, but he still annoyed her some. It didn't bother her as much though, because he had really tried to tone it down.

The day passed quickly, especially the classes she had with Tristan. She wanted to talk to him and ask what was going on, but it seemed like she could never get time with him. As she sat by the bus stop, waiting, her pager went off. She looked at the unfamiliar number but knew exactly who it was when she read, "What are you doing all by yourself, Juliet?" She rolled her eyes and just then another page came. "Not exactly the response I had hoped for." She laughed and looked around and found him smiling at her from his car a few yards away. She rolled her eyes again mockingly and waved as he drove away.

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
__So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

The next day, Rory walked into her first period to find Tristan sitting there already, eyes closed and listening to music. She grinned and watched him slide the headphones off as she approached. "You got a sixth sense or something?" she questioned. "You know when girls are coming near you?"

"Only you, Juliet." She rolled her eyes and laughed, turning around in her seat to face the teacher who had just entered.

After first period, Madeline and Louise pounced on her. "What's with you and Tristan?" Louise asked as Rory got her books out of her locker.

"Nothing, why?" she replied, acting like she had no idea where that question could have come from.

Madeline rolled her eyes. "She thinks we're stupid. And possibly blind."

Rory laughed. "I never said that."

Tristan was standing a few yards away listening to the conversation and smiled. His grin grew when Louise commented, "Now, now, _Mary_. Even you know that you got something going with Tristan. Whether you'll admit it or not. You got him. He'd do anything for you."

"Whatever," Rory answered, rolling her eyes. Sensing that they weren't going to get anything out of her, Madeline and Louise left, gossiping about other people as they weaved through the halls. Tristan stayed leaning against the locker across the hall. There was only Thursday left before the day she was to find out the reason about his Juliet nickname for her. He briefly closed his eyes and hoped his plans would work._  
_  
_Hey Juliet  
__I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
_  
"You've been AWOL lately," a voice broke into Tristan's thoughts that Thursday morning. He removed his ear buds and smiled at the brunette.

"I have?" he replied innocently.

"Nice try. What's up with you?"

"Why? Miss me?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh you have no idea." Rory fought to keep a straight face. "Besides, tomorrow I get to find out your explanation for the whole Juliet thing."

"Got any ideas on what it could be?"

Rory shook her head. "Haven't been able to give it too much thought but no, I haven't gotten any ideas."

Tristan just grinned. "Please tell me, Tristan," Rory said, pleading.

"Not happening. You'll find out soon. Promise."

"Fine, fine." Rory turned back around in her seat and "sulked" until the teacher started the class.

Tristan was around a little more than yesterday but she still wasn't able to talk to him too much other than actual school stuff. Rory was really intrigued by the explanation she might be getting but was starting to wonder if it was all just another ploy to make her out to be the Mary or something again. Only time would tell.

_Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying  
'Juliet, why do you do him this way'_

Rory got home that night and an hour later the phone rang. She searched the entire living room for the phone before finding it under a couch cushion. "Hello," she said, out of breath.

"Turn on your radio to Kiss 98.1."

"What? Huh? Who is this?" she asked.

"It's Tristan. Listen to 98.1 while doing your homework tonight."

"Okay…" she trailed off.

"Great. Talk to you later." He hung up. Rory stared at the phone, confused, before going into her room and turning on her radio. She turned to the requested station and listened for a while before starting on her homework.

About half an hour later she heard the DJ say, "We have a call here; hey there, what's your name?"

Rory's attention turned to the radio as she heard a familiar voice say, "Tristan."

The DJ replied, "Well, Tristan, what can we do for you?"

"Can you play 'Juliet' by LMNT?"

"Sure. We'll get it on right now. What's so great about this song?"

Rory could practically hear the smile in Tristan's voice. "Oh, I'm dedicating it to my own Juliet."

The DJ let out a cheesy laugh and replied, "Alright then, Tristan. So here's to you, Juliet."

The song came on the radio and a smile grew across Rory's face as she listened to the lyrics. Suddenly the entire nickname made sense. By the end of the song, she was a bit confused. Did Tristan really mean this?

_Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance  
_  
Friday came way too soon for Tristan. Listening to his iPod once again before class, he this time was not waiting for Rory to come in. He wished to postpone their meeting as much as possible, but yet again, his wish was not granted. Rory strolled into class, face buried in a book as usual, with five minutes to spare before the bell was to ring. She seemed to be as uneager to confront the situation as he was.

Rory didn't look up from her book until the bell ring. She let a small smile slip through when she heard a sigh of relief from behind her. The period flew by and Rory slipped out of class quickly, but not without flashing Tristan a quick smile.

Tristan smiled. He had a feeling that was her way of saying that they were okay, but she didn't want to talk just yet. After the first class, time seemed to slow to a crawl. Tristan was nervous yet hopeful about the "talk" that was yet to come.

_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
_  
He walked into his fourth period, which he also had with Rory and Madeline. He saw the two girls sitting in their usual seats and whispering furiously. He slid in a seat behind Madeline unnoticed and proceeded to shamelessly eavesdrop.

"Rory….you can't just ignore this! Half our class heard the dedication. This is serious girly."

Rory let out a soft sigh. "I know…but how am I supposed to know what it really means? How do I know he's not leading me on?"

A small smile lit up Madeline's face. "You like him!" she exclaimed softly.

"No…." At Madeline's teasing face, she relented. "Yeah I guess. He's been a great guy the past month."

"Don't you think that he's doing it on purpose? To show the real him? Give him a chance, Rory. Seriously."

Rory smiled. "Since when are you so perceptive?" she asked with a laugh.

"Hello! I'm not a dumb blonde. Plus I read Cosmo."

The two girls laughed as class came to a start. Tristan just leaned back in his chair. Maybe today would truly work out in his favor.

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
_  
Rory was at her locker at the end of the day, quietly pleading with it to open. She gave up and put her head against the locker in the picture of defeat.

Someone came up behind her, without her really paying attention. "Hey Juliet. I think you're fine. You really blow my mind," he sang softly with a smile. She rolled her eyes as she fought back a grin of her own.

"Hey…you want to help me get my locker open?" she greeted, turning to face him. He pounded on the evil metal door and it opened with a creak. She squealed with happiness. "Thank you!"

He leaned on the locker next to her. "Life good now?"

"Oh, especially since you're here," she cooed.

He laughed. "I know sarcasm when I hear it now. You waiting for the bus today?"

"Of course," she replied, with a roll of her eyes. "Just one more joy to add to my day."

"Let me make it better. I'll take you home."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It's a Friday, it's cold and I'm sure you would rather be with me than sitting outside."

"Wow…Thanks!"

He smiled as they walked to his bright blue Mustang. Yes, this was going exactly as he had hoped.

_I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

They were settled in the car, wrapped in a comfortable silence. She gazed contently out the window as he sped down the highway. It felt natural, nothing awkward or unusual about it.

"Why?" she broke the silence.

"Why what?"

"Why are you taking me home? You're wasting an hour of your Friday, surely taking away some of your date prep time."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Rory, when was the last time you saw me with a girl? Honestly 'with' one. Not talking in the hall or something, but like I used to be."

She frowned, stumped. "Not sure…not for a long time anyway."

"Exactly. No date tonight."

She just sat quietly, thinking this over. A song brought her out of her thoughts. "Juliet" was blasting through the speakers. She shot a look at Tristan, who made a show of keeping an eye on the road. "Very nice," she said, trying not to laugh.

"No idea what you are talking about," he replied innocently, as they pulled into the town square. She attempted to ignore the song and gave him directions to her house, also turning a blind eye to the stares of the curious townsfolk.

_You don't have to say 'forever'  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey, Hey, Hey Juliet  
_  
They arrived at the house and Tristan walked around to Rory's side to open the door. She inwardly smiled at his gentlemen-like actions and gave him a slight curtsy, provoking a laugh. He escorted her to the door and smiled, a feeling of unease flowing through him.

Rory could sense his feeling of nervousness but decided to ignore it for the time being. "Thanks for the ride. And no, not what she said."

"Ruin all my fun. But Rory, I have to know. You like the nickname or should I just stick to calling you Mary?"

Rory smiled slightly, knowing that her answer would include more than just a name. "It's not half bad. Better than Mary…" she trailed off with her grin becoming teasing.

"Symbolically or just sounds prettier?"

"Both I suppose," she answered.

He cocked his head to the side. "That mean you want me to sing the song then?"

"Nah, I've heard it quite a bit. Your iPod is a lot louder than you think it is before school."

He grinned. "So, you'd rather me call you Juliet, yes?"

"Yeah, it's an awfully pretty name…with a great story."

"That so?"

"Yup. Only thing is…I would think the name Juliet would signify that a girl has a Romeo…"

"No exceptions?" Tristan was starting to smile a bit despite himself.

She paused in mock thought. "None that I can think of."

"Well then, we'll have to rectify that. I can be your Romeo," he pointed to himself, seemingly proud of his perfect solution.

"That could work," she conceded.

He moved a step closer and started singing. "Maybe someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know, I wanna be your Romeo…"

Then, without knowing what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds, he pulled away and looked at her. "Please don't cry and run away this time."

"Don't worry; I'm not."

"No?"

"No. The story would have sucked if Juliet had run away from Romeo." She smiled and pulled her Romeo in for another kiss, one of many to be shared that day.

This love story wasn't going to be nearly as tragic as the original.

_Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey, hey, Juliet_

**Ending A/N:** Wow. I'm done. Sorry for the semi-lame ending, but it's how I had pictured it from the beginning. I hope this wasn't too overdone or stupid. Please review and let me know what you think! I'm dying to get feedback and make sure that this wasn't a cracked idea. Hope you liked it! Now go listen to "Juliet"!


End file.
